


Yours Truly

by JustPlainPain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer-Sam, M/M, Mind Games, Post Season 8, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slave!Dean, Top!Sam, Torture, bottom!Dean, broken!dean, implied wincest, ownage, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainPain/pseuds/JustPlainPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of closing the doors to hell once and for all, Sam accidentally freed Lucifer once again. Crowley had set them up with a fake tablet. Allied with the Alphas, Lucifer rained havoc on the earth. What was left of humanity was enslaved. Lucifer took Dean as his personal slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So I posted this in a hurry last night and didn't have time for any notes. But i really hope you guys enjoy this one. I've had a lot of comments on my others (thank you those who did) and of course comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> *whispered* and encouraged
> 
> so... yeah! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own nottin'

Dean knelt beside the bed. His head swam and his vision tilted. He hadn't slept in three days because of the twelve-inch vibrator shoved up his ass, turning up and down at random intervals. He was starving and dehydrated to the point he'd do just about anything for a glass of water.  
  
"Come here, Dean." Lucifer called from in front of him. Long legs hung themselves over the side of the bed as he sat down.  
  
Dean slowly crawled to between his master's knees, staring at Sam's ten in cock that lay soft against Lucifer’s thigh. He looked pleadingly up at his captor. His bare chest was tan in the dim evening light of the bedroom, the rest of his naked flesh on display. Sammy still looked magnificent.  
  
"Is there something you wish to say, Dean?"  
  
His voice cracked as he spoke, "please."  
  
"Please what slave?"  
  
Dean jerked and twitched again as the vibrator sped up. He laid his head against the inside of his master's leg.  
  
"Please. T-take it out." Dean jerked again as the vibrations slowed but never stopped, pushing relentlessly against his prostate. His aching cock strained painfully inside the cock ring, begging for release, but with his hands shackled behind his back, he could find none all night.  
  
Lucifer's hand ran through Dean's spiked hair. "After this, I'll consider it. If you're good and enthusiastic." He smiled as his thumb traced Dean's plush bottom lip.  
  
Dean closed his eyes in defeat. Sitting taller, he leaned forward and nuzzled the soft member until he managed to get it into his mouth. He started like he knew Lucifer liked.  
  
His tongue lapped at the hardening cock and he swallowed him down. Dean gagged before opening his throat. He always forgets how big Sam is.  
  
Humming, he got a moan from the larger man, fingers twisting in his hair. Before long Dean had him coming in his mouth. He swallowed all of it, sitting back and gasping after he cleaned him off.  
  
He looked up at Lucifer, hoping he did good.  
  
Lucifer looked down at his slave. "Not your best, Dean. Maybe I should leave it in a while longer."  
  
Dean fell forwards over his knees to put his forehead on his master's feet. "No please," he begged. He'd tried, he really did. If he had to wait, Dean thought he was going to go insane.  
  
"Up on the bed."  
  
Dean struggled to stand with his arms behind his back, but he got his feet under him and he knelt in the middle of the bed. Knees spread, shoulders pressed into the comforter, just like he was taught.  
  
Sam's strong fingers ran down over the curve of Dean's ass. Massaging and squeezing, Lucifer enjoyed the sight of the former hunter presenting himself for him.  
  
His fingers brushed the vibrator, and Dean jerked forward. The devil cruelly twisted the dildo, causing Dean to whine. He pulled it out half way and shoved it back. His slave buried his face in the mattress as he repeated the motion before turning the device off. Dean visibly sagged as he was emptied, cock still straining against the cock ring.  
  
Lucifer traced the skin around Dean's shackles. "If I take them off, will you behave?"  
  
Dean nodded against the comforter.  
  
The iron disappeared and Dean let his hands drop to support his aching shoulders.  
  
"Turn over, Dean."  
  
Dean hesitated. He hated watching the Devil wearing Sam's face as he fucked him. Lucifer got impatient and flung Dean over on his back, immediately started nipping and sucking across Dean's neck and shoulders.  
  
He tried not to react. He bit back the plea for the ring to be removed. Thumbs ran over his sensitive nipples, pinching and pulling.  
  
Dean squirmed under the assault. He hated how his cock jumped at the rough handling. He hated the angel's touch on his skin. He hated everything about his situation.  
  
For the past seven months Lucifer had been raining the apocalypse on the earth. Disease and war had plagued every country and continent. Allied with the Alphas, Lucifer had almost every country under his control (not that there were many left).  
  
Japan was a radioactive wasteland. Russia had fallen to too many diseases; those who got out were trapped in Europe. Bubonic Plague now riddles the civilizations from the Mediterranean to Scotland. Humans were dropping right and left. Some creatures along with them, but most were under protection. South America was under Vamp and Shapeshifter control. Canada was for the werewolves. And Australia was practically crawling with rugaru. He was having a hard time with Africa and China, but Dean had little doubts the fallen angel would get what he wanted eventually.  
  
Lucifer mostly stayed in the US and Europe. The croatoan virus had started to set in after Europe erupted with the plague. He'd heard the angel talking about sending it there afterward if things didn't go as planned.  
  
Dean was brought back to reality when Lucifer plunged in, not bothering to prepare him. He cried out when the devil bottomed out, Sam's massive cock splitting him open. In reaction, he threw his hands above his head, fighting his instinct to fight off the intrusion.  
  
The devil set in to a hard and fast rhythm, digging his fingers into Dean's hips. Dean laid there and took it, face buried in his elbow. The fallen angel knew Dean couldn't hurt Sam, even if it was Lucifer driving.  
  
Dean felt his aching cock smack against his stomach as the devil rocked into him over and over, the cock ring keeping him from any type of release.  
  
When Lucifer started speeding up, angling to hit Dean's prostate every stroke, the cock ring disappeared and Dean grabbed a hold of his aching dick, waiting for the command to move.  
  
"Come for me, Dean. Come while taking my cock." Lucifer used Sam's husky voice as he whispered in his ear while Dean's fist moved frantically.  
  
Dean arched and groaned as he exploded onto his chest and hand. Contracting around the cock pile driving him, Lucifer spilled with a shout, clamping teeth down on Dean's left shoulder.  
  
Both men collapsed on the king size bed, just laying and panting through post orgasmic floatation.  
  
Dean had to stop himself from reach over and kissing his brother. He had to remember it wasn't Sam anymore.  
  
Lucifer was never into the after-orgasm-cuddling like Sam. Because he wasn't Sam. There were no delicate kisses. No gentle whispers. No loving touches afterward. He kept it this way so Dean would remember his place. He wasn't the angel's lover. He was a sex object, there for his master to play with and humiliate as he saw fit.  
  
Dean grunted to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He sighed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. Lucifer never stayed dirty for long, but he left Dean the small relief to clean himself.  
  
Turning the shower on, he waited for it to heat up before stepping under the spray. His neck was stiff from the last three sleepless nights.  
  
After scrubbing himself and cleaning himself out, Dean turned the water cold and let it raise goose bumps on his flesh. It felt good against his abused skin. If he moved his shoulders just right he could feel the individual bruises running along the sides of his spine from his last punishment.  
  
A few minutes under the chill, he stepped out and dried himself off, careful around his many bruises. After, he stood in front of the mirror and took in his new look. Bruises and hickeys dotted his collarbone area. Three bite marks littered his left shoulder. Almost every muscle was sore and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
He slipped on a pair of sweats and started towards his nest of pillows in the corner. But at Lucifer’s sleepy voice, he froze. "You can share my bed tonight. We have an important meeting tomorrow and you need your rest."  
  
Dean hesitated before slipping into the comforter, staying as close to the edge as possible to give his master enough room.  
  
He wasn't surprised when a shackle appeared to chain him to the headboard.  
  
"Just precaution. You understand," his master mumbled.  
  
Dean sighed and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking his mind.


	2. Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer provides entertainment...
> 
> Dean does not like this idea.

"I must congratulate you on acquiring Dean Winchester sir." The vampire alpha was sitting next to Lucifer, both in white arm chairs in the lounge of the room. The rest of the higher demons and Seconds for the Alphas were mingling around, eating.   
  
Lucifer dropped his hand and ran it through Dean's not-really-long-but-not-as-short-as-Dean-liked-it hair as he sat on his knees beside him. Dean had no doubt that the devil had a smug smile on his face, his fists curled at the thought.   
  
This was humiliating. He was dressed in only a gold collar and white pants(thin, cheap, and easy to get off). The leash ran from the front of the collar to hook on the floor, keeping his head down and his back hunched. The leather cuffs that ran the length of his forearm kept his hands grabbing the opposite elbow, laced as tight as they could go.   
  
His anger was melted by his stomach clenching and growling. He hadn't eaten in four days. It felt like he wanted to heave, but there was nothing to give up. He groaned and rested his head against the chair.   
  
"There's been rumors of entertainment for tonight," the vamp continued conversationally, eyeing Dean up and down.    
  
Lucifer continued to run his fingers down dean's scalp and across his neck. "Hmm. Yes, there will be."  
  
Dean stiffened as the leash unhooked itself and lucifer's fingers tightened in his hair. Biting back a yelp of pain, he was dragged to in front of his master between the V of his knees.   
  
"What do you think Dean?" He gripped the top of Dean's hair and yanked painfully towards him. "Should I let them fuck you?"  
  
Dean winced and stared up at his master in disbelief. He tried to shake his head once, but it just pulled on his scalp. He watched as lucifer reached down and freed his cock from his pants, already half hard.   
  
"Should I put you up on display and let them use that pretty mouth of yours," he teased as he ran the head of his dick across Dean's plush lips. "Cause we all know that's what these lips were made for." He tapped the head against Dean's bottom lip twice. "Open wide."  
  
Dean reluctantly obeyed. With the grip on his scalp he didn't have much control as lucifer shoved his cock to the back of Dean's mouth and continued. His eyes watered and he gagged around the massive member invading his throat. His master used his ears and hair to pull him up and down on Sam's cock as he groaned and called Dean names.   
  
Suddenly hands pressed on the back on his head, holding the invading member down his throat, cutting off his air.   
  
Lucifer groaned at the way Dean's throat worked around his cock and watched as he struggled for air. "Oh yeah." Dean jerked when he felt the come running down his gullet, straight into his stomach. He didn't even have to swallow.   
  
The devil unceremoniously shoved Dean off his cock and tucked himself back in. Dean fell to his side, coughing and gasping for air. The come felt sick as the only thing in his starving belly and Dean wanted to hurl even worse. But he kept it down and got to his knees, still gasping and catching his breath. Resuming his position by the chair, Dean stayed silent, mentally wishing lucifer wouldn't let them have him.   
  
Lucifer grabbed Dean's hair once more and yanked his head backwards. "What do you say?"  
  
"Th-thank you master," Dean coughed, and his head was shoved back down.   
  
"I'm positive many of your guests would very much like to... Get to know him on a more intimate level," the vamp spoke carefully.   
  
Dean suddenly looked up at lucifer, pleading with his eyes. He didn't want them to use him. These were the creatures him and his family had killed. Most likely they all had grudges and Dean didn't know if he'd make it through the night.   
  
Lucifer seemed to think about it before giving Dean a devious grin. "Why not? After the meeting I'll have someone set him up."  
  
Panic ran through Dean. He couldn't do that. He had to know just how much they hated him and his kind. He'd seen what had happened to the other hunters put out for entertainment. They were left bloody, broken, ripped and ruined. Bones shattered, assholes wrecked beyond repair, teeth forcibly removed. He trembled in fear and made his voice work.   
  
"No!"  
  
Both heads turned toward him in surprise.   
  
"Please master." Dean forced out, nudging lucifer's hand with his forehead. "Don't let them ruin me."  
  
Lucifer laughed and ran his hand through Dean's hair once more. "Don't worry slave. I won't let them ruin you. Just make sure you keep that pretty mouth open."  
  
Dean suppressed a whimper and waited as lucifer rose to his feet before following two steps behind.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
During the meeting, Dean was under the table, servicing anyone who had their pants open. He tried to make it last as long a possible so he wouldn't have to go through as many.   
  
Stupid thought, seeing as his mouth was going to be used by every demon, Alpha, and Second in the house.   
  
After the meeting lucifer dragged Dean by his collar out from under the table and to the middle of the floor, pulling his pants off as he went.   
  
Two demons secured him to the two poles jutting out from the wood floor. Red rope tied his calves to his thighs and his collar was attached to the poles by two chains to keep him from squirming too much. Same with his elbows. One of them tightened the cuffs on his already numb arms and then shoved a butt plug up his ass before turning it on. Dean jerked when it vibrated against his prostate, the cock ring starting to get tighter as he hardened involuntarily.   
  
Lucifer ran his hands over Dean's chest from behind, tugging and pinching at his sensitive nipples. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Behave," He whispered, then straightened and looked around the room. "Only his mouth is open tonight. No teeth pulling or broken bones. Otherwise," he threw his hand at Dean, "have at 'im."  
  
Creatures and demons descended on Dean in a lust filled frenzy. For the next two hours fingers played with his aching member as cocks and more fingers were shoved down his throat. Most of the men made him swallow, but others pulled out to shoot over his chest and face.   
  
The women rode his face and played with his nipples, fingernails raking down his chest and arms.   
  
Creatures and demons alike bit, pulled, pinched, prodded, and poked at him. The Alpha Vamp even took a few mouthfuls of blood, making Dean go light headed. Some of the females tortured him by licking and sucking briefly at the aching head of his dick, knowing he couldn't come.   
  
Cocks and fingers filled his vision that wasn't obscured by drying come and his head swam as he took more and more abuse. He was sure more than one vamp took a taste. He vaguely registered a scream that ripped from his throat as fire ignited on his shoulder blades.   
  
It felt like eternity before the assault of fingers and cocks disappeared. He was exhausted and his stomach was about to overflow with come by the time is master came into view.   
  
"Sorry boys. Time to retire."   
  
There were upset murmurs and mumbled thank you's as the hoard left the building. Dean finally closed his mouth, forcing himself not to throw up at the taste. Multiple men had emptied their bladder as well and the after taste was terrible.   
  
Dean imagined he was a sight to see. He felt the claw marks on his back from the Werewolf Alpha (not too deep, but enough to burn like hell) and bite mark on his right shoulder from a Vamp. His thighs no doubt had bruises from where the multiple women stood to ride his face at a better angle. Fingernail scratches and an abundance of hickeys dotted the front of his torso under the layers of piss and come. He took note that the only thing that had saved his back from too much abuse was the fact his arms were in the way.   
  
Lucifer traced a hand down Dean's ass, turned off and removed the butt plug, and Dean visibly sagged. His master came around to kneel in front of him, unhooking his collar and elbows from the poles, the only thing keeping him upright. His slave fell forward into his master's embrace, utterly exhausted a the leather braces were removed from his numb arms.   
  
Lucifer gripped Dean's face between his palms and made his slave look up at him. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Dean gave a small nod and let lucifer pick him up and carry him to the master suite.   
  
Set in the bathtub, lucifer left so two of his human servants could wash Dean. They were gentle, cleaning his various wounds carefully and scrubbing the dried come off his skin and from his hair. After, they lathered him in soap and rinsed before helping him out of the slippery tub.   
  
He leaned heavily on one of them and tried to help as much as he could as they dried him off.   
  
He was given another pair of white pants to put on and his shackles were secured around his wrists again to match his collar.   
  
As soon as the last one clicked into place, Dean ran to the toilet and threw up to contents of his stomach. The two servants let him finish heaving and waited for him to slump onto the tile once more. As they wiped his mouth and held a cool rag to his forehead, he was reminded just how long it'd been since he ate.   
  
The servant girl smiled when his stomach rumble and nodded. "I'll bring you some food."  
  
Dean blinked at her in surprise. He's never heard her talk, let alone seen her smile. He quietly thanked her and let the man help him up and out into the bedroom.   
  
Lucifer wasn't there that Dean's could see, but he doubted he wasn't near by. He sat on his dog bed in the corner, leaning against the nest of pillows and closed his eyes. A wave of exhaustion fell over him and his eyelids slid closed.   
  
Sleep was blissful and brief, only to be woken by the smell of actual food.   
  
The servant girl from earlier gently shook his shoulder and set the tray down in front of him. "This was the most I could put together," she whispered. "I'm sorry it's not much."  
  
"No. Thank you so much." Dean gave her a smiled and sat forward, trying not to wince.   
  
She paused like she wanted to say something more and laid her hand on Dean's shoulder. "Thank you Dean."  
  
He blinked up at her in surprise, clearing his throat. "For what?"   
  
"Everything. The rest of us here know how hard you tried before..." She gestured to the door.   
  
"Yeah I started the fucking apocalypse," Dean grumbled and looked down. "You should be tearing me limb from limb. Not thanking me."  
  
She ducked her head and caught his gaze again. "And we know how much guilt you carry with you because of it. We wanted you to know that no one blames you. You're a hero."  
  
Dean was going to correct her, but she just shook her head, smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"So thank you." She gave him another small smile before she stood and padded out the door, closing it behind her.   
  
Dean stared at the plate, confused, angry, and guilty. Three pieces of toast, a bowl of jelly, two eggs and a few cubes of cheese sat, staring at him.   
  
Nibbling on his food, he finished it just to get something in his stomach. She was wrong: it was more than enough.   
  
After he was done, he sat back again in a more comfortable position, falling back into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! second chapter! I will be posting more. I promise. but in the mean time:
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!! Love ya!  
> _________________________________
> 
> So I fucked up and posted the third chapter twice so i fixed it... sorry for ya'll that had to read it twice. :/
> 
> this might make a little more sense now...


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets an old friend he didn't expect to be under Lucifer's command.

The next morning, two servants collected Dean and got him ready. They cleaned him out, scrubbed him down, sterilized his various wounds again, and then dried him gently.  
  
He was given not only his normal pair of white pants, but also a white t-shirt to slip on. He pulled it over his head and down his torso, wincing as his sore muscles and open wounds stretched painfully.   
  
Led back out to the bedroom, Dean raised a questioning eyebrow up at his master, tugging at the white tee.   
  
"We have anther meeting today. But it will be out of town."  
  
Dean nodded. Made sense. He was only given a shirt when they were meeting with one of the territory officials Lucifer had set in charge of a specific area.   
  
After breakfast, which consisted of a cheeseburger and fries, Dean had wondered if he'd died. Lucifer just chuckled and straighter his collar, dressed in his crisp white suit like normal, he looked sharp and intimidating. Pulling Dean forward, he clipped the twin gold shackles together in front before putting the leash in place.   
  
Tummy full, mind confused but happy, Dean let Lucifer lead him down the stairs and out the front door.   
  
"Hold on tight," Lucifer warned as they stepped across the threshold.   
  
Dean wasn't prepared when the angel flew them to northern Oregon. His stomach almost lost the burger he'd just eaten and his balance collapsed. Wobbling unsteady on his feet, Dean closed his eyes to get his bearings.   
  
Once his stomach settled, Dean looked around the mansion and back to Lucifer, lowering his head once more. A gentle tug on his leash had him following his master into the next room.   
  
"Good morning, sir," another human servant greeted them, "My Master will be with you soon. I'm terribly sorry for the delay." He gestured to the few plush seat in the lounge and left to fetch his master.   
  
Lucifer stood in the middle of the room, analyzing the art and decorations in the room. "I will never understand human art," he mumbled and turned around as a werewolf descended the stairs.   
  
"Lucifer!"  
  
Dean kept his head down and stood behind Lucifer, trying to make himself small as the two men greeted one another. He glanced at the mud-covered boots that clonked under the skinny ankles.   
  
As they exchanged small talk Dean's ears perked up. He knew that accent. Peeking around his master's shoulder he saw the face of the man talking to his master.   
  
The skinny, scruffy man stopped talking and met Dean's gaze.   
  
"Is there a problem, Garth?" Lucifer questioned.   
  
The werewolf stared over Lucifer’s shoulder at the man cowering behind him. Dean gave a small shake of his head. "Uh... No. Nothing, sir. No problem at all." He turned and they started walking through the house. "Just a couple uprisings in the south. Nothing we couldn't handle."  
  
"You aren't turning anymore though, correct?"  
  
"Oh course not." Garth smiled and opened the door to his study, holding it open for Lucifer and his slave.   
  
As they passed, Dean made brief eye contact with his old friend before lowering his gaze once more.   
  
Lucifer walked toward the chair in the corner, tugging down on Dean's leash. His slave took the hint and knelt beside the dark leather chair.  
  
"Drink?" Garth held up a bottle from his desk.   
  
Lucifer nodded and looked around the desk. "I see you've taken advantage of your position."  
  
"None more than you've allowed, sir."  
  
Dean took note of the slightly nervous tone in Garth's voice, and he was sure Lucifer heard it as well.   
  
The devil smiled. "Shall we get down to business?" He took the glass and sat across from Garth as they started talking about what was going to happen next, where Lucifer was planning on moving the humans and those in charge.   
  
Every so often, Garth would flick his gaze to Dean as he talked.   
  
Dean never glanced up once. After the hour and a half of talking, they finally stood and shook hands. Dean held back a sigh of relief.   
  
Lucifer tugged on the chain and Dean made his clumsy way to stand. His master glanced over at Garth watching Dean intently. "I sense you two have known each other in the past?"  
  
"What? No," Garth lied. "I just couldn't help but notice him. Of course our Lord would have the best. He is quite a specimen, sir." Garth tried to lie through his teeth, and was failing miserably.   
  
Dean could tell by the set in his brother's shoulders that Lucifer had figured it out too. Probably from Sam's memories. Dean closed his eyes in defeat. Garth was done for.   
  
Lucifer turned to his slave and pulled him to the front of them both. A wave of humiliation almost crushed Dean; he had to fight to keep his knees under him. "He is isn't he?" Dean lowered his head even more. "Perhaps you'd like to try him out? I've seen your household. You already have many pups of your own in the upstairs room. Wife's pregnant again. Must get a slow."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your kind offer, but I just don't swing that way," Garth dismissed with a nervousness smile.   
  
Lucifer stepped up beside Garth and put an arm around his shoulders, speaking softer in a warning tone. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind punishing him for me." His other hand went to Garth's belt and started unbuckling it. "He hasn't being very cooperative these past few days." The belt slipped from the belt loops and Garth swallowed, still staring at Dean.   
  
"On your knees, slave." His master's voice was hard and full of warning. Dean clenched his jaw and slowly descended to one knee, then tucked the other underneath him.   
  
Lucifer folded the brown belt in half before pressing it into Garth's palm. "Go ahead." He gently pushed Garth forward one step. Garth hesitated. "Unless you're refusing an order. I need to know I can count on my leaders, Garth." His voice was cold and full of warning. "Can I count on you?"  
  
Garth's eyes told Dean he'd rather be anywhere else. 'I’m sorry,' he mouthed.   
  
Dean gave an almost imperceptible nod and lowered his head to the floor, pulling the white t-shirt as far over his arms as the shackles would allow. His actions gave Garth the permission he needed. He knew Garth was only trying to protect his family. Lucifer had made a clear threat by mentioning his children.   
  
The belt was brought down once and both men flinched. Lucifer stood to the side, grinning. "I think about ten should do it, Garth. Count out loud, Dean."  
  
Dean tried not to squirm as he received his ten lashes, tucking his head between his arms. He grunted each number, trying to keep from hating his friend. It took over a minute for Garth to finish, but he lowered his shaking hand.   
  
"Thank you, Garth. Glad to know I can still count on my soldiers." Lucifer stepped up beside the trembling Dean and smiled at the werewolf.   
  
Garth swallowed and kept his gaze down. "Uh... Gregory will show you the door. It was good getting to hear from you, sir. I'll be sure to carry out your orders from here. Thank you."  
  
Lucifer tilted his chin up at the dismissal, but stayed silent. Instead he reached down and brought them back to his room.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean collapsed on the hard wood floors in a trembling mess. Some of the ten lashes had landed directly on his shoulder blades, opening the scabbed-over claw marks.   
  
Lucifer knelt in front of Dean and smiled down at his quivering slave. "Hurts don’t it?"  
  
Dean jerked as his muscles spasmed in pain. He didn't respond, only rolled onto his stomach and up to his knees once more.   
  
The devil chuckled at his silent strength. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Still the ever-strong soldier his daddy raised him to be." Lucifer stepped over Dean's folded legs, his knee connecting with Dean's temple on the way past. "So what do you think would be best? Should I kill him myself or let one of my lowly demons take care of him and his little pipsqueaks?"  
  
Dean heard the clink of the bottle as Lucifer poured himself another glass of brandy. "Please don't hurt him," dean croaked out. "He hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
"See that's where you're wrong. He lied to me, Dean." The devil sat on the edge of the bed before Dean. "And who knows what else he lied about?"  
  
"He was just protecting his family. He didn't know what you'd do if you knew he was a friend."  
  
"Oh so you _were_ friends?"  
  
Dean closed his eyes in defeat. He wasn't going to win this argument. Garth was as good as dead. "We haven't talked in over two years. I didn't know he was a werewolf." Dean winced a his shoulder spasmed again.   
  
"That still doesn't change the fact that he's untrustworthy, Dean." The devil was just playing with him now. He didn't really care what Dean had to say.   
  
The slave just hung his head. Garth was gone and another family was gonna killed because of him.   
  
There was a long silence as the devil finished his drink. "Come here, Dean." The slave flinched at the sound of the glass being set on the side table, but he shuffled over on his knees.  
  
"Dean." Lucifer tilted Dean's chin to meet his gaze. "Tell me what you're thinking. You won't be punished for telling me the truth."  
  
Dean felt warmth running through his back as the multiple bruises and wounds healed. He closed his eyes and the shackles fell from his wrist along with his shirt. A gentle hand cupped the side of Dean's face. He could hear his brother's voice telling him everything was okay.   
  
His eyes snapped open and he reeled back over his heels, landing on his tailbone. "No. You're doing that thing." Dean scuttled and held his hand up as if it would keep Lucifer back.   
  
The devil only gave him a sad look. "Doing what, Dean?"  
  
"That stupid gentle thing. Trying to get inside my head. I won't fall for it again." Dean remembered his third month here. Nothing but darkness and pain. He shivered. "You're cruel and sadistic and you took my brother from me." Dean hadn't meant to say it. The words just kind of tumbled out of his mouth.   
  
Lucifer just chuckled and leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees. "Yes, Dean. I'm a sadistic bastard and I took Sammy from you." His face softened as he spoke again, "but he is still in here, Dean." The devil touched his temple. "I've said it before and I'll stand by my word: all I want is for Sammy to be happy."  
  
Dean shook his head and laughed bitterly as if he didn't believe his master. Suddenly Lucifer’s face was right in front of Dean's. The former hunter clenched his jaw and refused to flinch. The look on his captor's face wasn't one of anger, but Dean couldn't place it.   
  
"You seem to forget that I'm inside Sammy's head." He gently pressed his lips to Dean's in a loving kiss. "I feel everything he feels." Hands were under Dean's knees and back, carrying him to the bed. "I can hear him, Dean."  
  
Dean went limp and turned his head away as the devil set him gently in the middle of the mattress.   
  
"He can feel every time I touch you, Dean." Lucifer's lips ghosted over Dean's neck. "He still loves you." Gentle kisses trailed down his shoulder. "Begs me not to hurt you everyday." A cold, demonic chuckle sent goose bumps across Dean's skin. "But it's so much fun."  
  
Dean's hands were forced above his head and shackled to the headboard. "Shit!" He squirmed as Lucifer shed his suit and straddled Dean's hips.   
  
"You know," Lucifer started to pull Dean's own coverage down as he smirked, "I've been inside Sammy's memories. I've seen what you two do."   
  
Dean tried to kick out at the Devil, but he just grabbed his legs and draped them over his shoulders, forcing Dean's knees toward his own chest.   
  
"No! Stop it." Dean tried to twist out from under him, but Lucifer just pressed his chest down on the backs of Dean's thighs, folding him more, causing a grunt of pain to escape his slave's mouth.   
  
"I can feel him now, Dean," Lucifer’s voice was husky next to his ear. "He's screaming." Dean yelped when teeth caught his right nipple. Lucifer tugged and let go, soothing it with the flat of his tongue. "He's awake, Dean," Lucifer continued biting and gnawing and Dean's arms and chest.   
  
He could feel the head of Lucifer’s cock run up and down the crack of his ass. The tip paused at his unlubricated entrance and Dean jerked. "Stop."  
  
"He likes it, you know." Lucifer raked his tongue up the side of Dean's face, whispering harshly in his ear. "He always got a rush out of pinning you down and fucking you into the mattress." Lucifer shoved two more inches in dry.   
  
Dean shook his captor's mouth away, closing his eyes to try and block out his voice, focusing on the pain.   
  
"And you know what else?" Lucifer bottomed out and Dean bit down on his elbow to suppress a scream. "You loved it too." He settled into a rhythm, hard and fast as Dean squirmed, small whimpers escaping his throat. It burned and every drag of Lucifer’s prick against his insides made his head spin.   
  
His teeth left marks covering every inch of exposed skin he could reach as he drove into Dean. "You wanna know something, Dean?" His nose nudged against Dean's jaw. "This is exactly how I tortured Sam in the cage."  
  
Dean froze.   
  
"That's right. I'd wear your face, get him all excited," he shoved in hard again, "then I'd pound his ass bloody. He begged for me to stop. You should have heard him scream," the devil continued his teasing between kisses and bites.   
  
Dean squirmed underneath his captor, tears welling at the corners of his eyes.   
  
"He'd beg and beg for me to stop. It was so beautiful. Him all strung out like that." Lucifer kissed and nipped up Dean's neck between sentences as he pounded into his slave's hole. "And now," Lucifer tugged on Dean's earlobe with his teeth, "I get to see you falling apart just as beautifully." Lucifer moaned and his pace doubled. "Fuck, Dean." He pulled back to look at Dean's face. "Fucking gorgeous. This is how you should always be." His thumb traced the tear tracks on Dean's cheek and spread the damp across Dean's lip. "Falling apart beneath me. Fuck. Sammy likes it to. I can feel his reaction." He leaned down so his lips were barely brushing the shell of Dean's ear. "He loves watching you desperate."   
  
Dean cried out and arched as Lucifer grabbed his cock between them. "Fuck! Stop! Please!" Dean's breath quickened between sobs and he squirmed under the relentless thrusting of Sam's hips.  
  
"Fuck. I love you, brother." Sam's sweet voice hit his eardrums and Dean almost went nuts. "You're so beautiful. God, I love seeing you like this." Sam's tone was full of lust and love. "All desperate and needy on my cock. My big, brave brother."  
  
Dean screamed. It wasn't Sam. It wasn't. Lucifer was fucking with his brain again. But Dean's body responded to Sam's voice and he came with a shout across his chest.   
  
Dean sobbed again and sagged under the pounding. But Lucifer didn't stop stroking Dean's over sensitive cock. "Stop! Stop! Fuck! Oh god!" Dean cried out in pain as his prostate was painfully slammed into over and over.   
  
"God has nothing to do with it." Lucifer's voice became cold and he pounded Dean harder, stroking his cock hard again.   
  
"Please! Stop!" Dean pulled on the cuffs around his wrists, rubbing them raw. "Fuck, Fuck," Dean panted, his cock coming back to life.   
  
"That's it, Dean." He nipped his neck and shoulders, using Sam's voice again. "So sexy when you beg. Beg so beautifully. Come for me. Come on, big brother. Do it again."  
  
Blood was dripping down his arms as Dean came for a second time. Intense pleasure-pain clouded his vision in a temporary whiteout.   
  
Dean vaguely registered Sam's own scream as he came inside his hole.   
  
Both men collapsed in a pile, panting heavily. Dean took a shuddering breath and turned his head away as Lucifer slipped from inside him.   
  
The devil spooned him from the side, tracing circles on Dean's chest like Sam used to do.   
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Thank you, master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaargasdfghjkl!!! I hat emyself right now. grr. Okay. Getting worked up over my own writing. Meh. hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> XX :)


	4. Sammy, Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy talks to Lucifer.

Ch 4  
  
Sam was screaming. Dean was crying and Sam couldn't do anything. For the past seven months, he was a prisoner in his own mind. He wanted to rip Lucifer to shreds but he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't do it again. He was letting Dean down.  
  
_"Fuck. I love you, brother. God, I love seeing you like this. All desperate and needy on my cock. My big, brave brother."_  
  
Sam pounded against the inside of his skull. His mouth spat lies and Lucifer was using his voice. Sam could see the emotion play across his brother's face and it broke his heart.  
  
He had to sit here and watch as Dean came for the second time and his body collapsed next to his brothers.  
  
_"What do you say?"  
_  
Sam heard Dean's response and stopped. He was silent long enough for Dean to fall asleep once again.  
  
"Lucifer," he called out, calmly, hoping to talk to the other inside his head.  
  
_Yes Sam? Enjoying the show?_  

Sam heard the smirk in the devil's voice and suppressed a wince.  
  
"You promised," was Sam's timid response.  
  
_Ah, ah, ah. Now what exactly did I promise?  
_  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"  
  
_Wrong. I promised I wouldn't KILL him. I said nothing about hurting him.  
_  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
_Now now, Sam. Dean is sleeping.  
_  
"I'm gonna kill you! I'll rip you apart!" Sam started pounding against his cage again.  
  
He felt his body chuckle.  
  
_You've been saying that for the past seven months, Sam. Don't you think you would have done it by now? Don't have the juice like last time, huh?_  
  
Sam shook the metal bars violently. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"  
  
_And give up my prize?  
_  
"What do you mean?"  
  
_I have both Winchesters now. What's there to stop me from having the rest of the world as well?_  
  
Sam just hung his head in defeat. They'd had this conversation so many times he'd lost count.  
  
_I will, however, make you a deal, Sam.  
_  
Sam looked up.  
  
_I will let him leave. But if I do. You must stop fighting me. It really puts extra noise on things when I'm working._  
  
Sam hesitated. "You'll let him go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. I posted almost this entire thing in one day guys. I'm pretty proud. ^_^
> 
> Anyway. I really hope you are liking it. show me your appreciation in this little section i like to call COMMENTS!!!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU!


	5. Yours Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Dean a Choice

Dean woke in the bathtub. He must have fallen asleep again. The girl continued to scrub his skin, being careful around his bruises.   
  
"Master wants to see you in the garden when we are done." The servant girl gave Dean a small smile. "He said something about wanting to talk."  
  
Sighing, Dean raised himself out of the cooling water and dried himself off. Slipping the thin material of his white pants on, he let the servant girl disinfect and wrap his wrists.   
  
"Thank you," he said and stood.   
  
The girl just looked up at him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Dean." She laid her hand on the side of his face and gave another sad smile before she changed back. "No shackles today. Better hurry. You know master isn't patient."  
  
Confused, Dean watched her leave. He fiddled with the bandages on his wrists before he started out the door.   
  
As he walked, Dean was all too reminded of how sore he was. There was a slight ache in his thighs from being bent the night before. He could feel the fingertip bruises on his hips from Sam's fingers. His neck and throat were in pain because Lucifer had to find the one night him and Sam had tried breath-play.   
  
Dean stepped gingerly down the stairs and made his was to the back door. He paused. What did Lucifer need to talk to him about?  
  
The question just hit him.   
  
Lucifer never asked his opinion about anything except to mock him. Dean took a deep breath to keep from shaking, and opened the door to the garden.   
  
Making his way to the back sitting area, Dean saw him standing there. The white-clad shoulders were relaxed and easy. Sam's head was slightly tilted to the left, a sign he was thinking.   
  
Dean stepped carefully to not startle the fallen angel.   
  
"Dean."  
  
The human froze. Oops. Dean sunk to his knees as Lucifer turned around. The devil couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips. Lucifer lifted Dean's chin until he was looking at him.   
  
The pressure didn't decrease and Dean slowly rose to his feet, keeping his eyes at the larger man's chest.   
  
"Dean."  
  
The slave looked up at his master.   
  
"Do you know why I called you down here?"  
  
Dean cleared his throat. "No, master."  
  
Lucifer smiled. He reached up and unhooked Dean's collar.   
  
Startled Dean grabbed Lucifer’s wrists. His frightened eyes searched his master's face. What?  
  
Lucifer smiled again. "You are free, Dean. You can go."  
  
Dean let go of Sam's wrists as he stepped back, revealing the gate in the wall. "What?"  
  
"You can leave. I'm letting you go."  
  
Dean took a step backward, shaking his head. It had to be a trap. Lucifer was testing him. The second he set foot outside the gate he'd have hellhounds on his ass.   
  
"It's not a trap, Dean. I won’t send anyone after you. Swear to god." The devil smirked. "You can go... If you choose."  
  
Dean searched the familiar face for any sign of dishonesty, and found none. He was serious. Dean took a hesitant step forward and looked back. The devil nodded.   
  
Taking a deep breath Dean stepped more confidentially toward the gate. He could leave. He was out. No more torture. No more starving.   
  
No more Sammy.   
  
Dean stopped with his hands on the latch. He could be free. He could rally some rebels and challenge Lucifer. He could end this...  
  
But could he? Could he really kill his own brother?   
  
Dean let his hand slip from the lock. Turning around, Dean lowered his head.   
  
He couldn't do it.   
  
Lucifer smiled and stopped in front of Dean. "That's my good boy."   
  
When the large hand cupped the side of his face, Dean closed his eyes in defeat. He was broken. He couldn't do it, because he knew, deep down, he belonged to Lucifer.   
  
Lowering himself to his knees, Dean allowed the collar to be placed around his neck once more.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaahaaaaa! Don't hate me! I had a dark moment!
> 
> Well I hoped you guys liked it! It's finally done! Tell me what you think. ;)
> 
> (kudos would be good, comments would be amazing!)


End file.
